robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wild Thing
Wild Thing 2 Does anyone know how we're going to add the fact it was named Wild Thing 2 to the table? I've tried, but it refuses to show. CBFan (talk) 09:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It's because you missed an underscore, that can be fixed easily. But I don't remember it ever being referred to as Wild Thing 2. Christophee (talk) 13:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The magazine, various websites, and the fact it was written on the robots top. CBFan (talk) 17:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I obviously just don't remember any of that. I've already fixed the infobox for you. Christophee (talk) 17:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Merge with Thing 2 Since the Prometheus/General Carnage merge went ahead, I'd like to suggest we do the same here. Thing 2 and the original Wild Thing were practically the same robot. We made the split between them, but I really think that there is too much similarity for them to remain separate. Look at the evidence: exact same shape and team. The only changes were to the name, and the addition of a lifting arm. Then they repainted it. I think Thing 2 should merge in. Demon remains separate still, however. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :As long as we keep it up for all such cases, it sounds good. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Bear in mind we'll have to edit the UK Series Finalists page accordingly. CBFan (talk) 08:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That's what gave me the idea. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have no objections. Christophee (talk) 13:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Reason for not appearing in the Extreme 2 All Stars I highly doubt that it was due to the damage from Razer. Not only would the team likely have plenty of time to repair their machine considering the rest of the series and other events were being filmed, but also Wild Thing looked to be in at least working order during the loser's melee, and all it took there were a couple of knocks from Dantomkia and 13 Black before it drove into the Pit. I propose we change it to something like "Depsite being a series 6 semi finalist and eligible for the Extreme 2 All Stars tournament, Wild Thing did not take part for unknown reasons, and was replaced by Chaos 2". TheStigisaRobot 01:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Mace 2 weaponary Who addded the bit saying that Thing 2's weapons was replaced with Mace 2's weapons? I'm asking because I've watched the fight and the weapons on Thing 2 are clearly not those of Mace 2. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :StormProof appears to be the user who did so, in this edit. I would suggest you ask him. 'Helloher I'm back, and hopefully for good 18:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Asked him. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Main Picture Most articles have the latest version of the robot appearing as the main picture. Should Wild Thing 2 become the main picture as it was in Series 6, its last appearance? Jimlaad43(talk) 12:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :I assume it's the Series 5 one for a reason, but I can't tell you what that reason is. Christophee (talk) 12:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'd prefer it to stay the way it is, given that this version competed across the most series/battles, and was merely a modification of the most successful version of the robot. Not all articles have the latest machine as the main image. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Extreme 2 I have to ask but could the reason as to why Wild Thing didn't compete in the All-Stars was because it had retired? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:11, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Most likely yes, but I doubt we'll ever have an affirmative answer, and thus we can't give a solid reason on the page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:30, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Robot Wars Club Newsletter Article This is a good article about Wild Thing. I found in an old Robot Wars Club newsletter article I bought many years ago at a Roaming Robots event. I'm going to use it to expand the Design section, and thought I should upload it for everyone to enjoy. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:25, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Is this Isabelle Adams? I was researching the Wild Thing team to see if I could discover the reason why they fell off the face of the Earth after the Sixth Wars - is this the same Isabelle?: https://uk.linkedin.com/in/isabelle-adams-287bb12a 21:27, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :Certainly looks like her. I have a LinkedIn account, so I will try and message her. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:53, July 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, I tried, and I actually got a response! If she gets back to me, I'll see if she can ask about Nick's link with the Demon team. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:03, August 25, 2018 (UTC)